Love Square
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: Love Square nya Akihiko X Mitsuru X Shinjiro X Minako, silahkan di baca :D


Padahal masih ada fanfict yg blm slese, tp drpd lupa, jadi kutulis dulu, hehehe~

Couples yang bersangkutan: Akihiko X Mitsuru X Shinjiro X Minako, panjang kan :D tapi tentunya lebih ke arah Akihiko X Mitsuru dan Shinjiro X Minako, nggak digabung...

**Disclaimer: Atlus :D**

Mulai ceritanya yaaa, enjoy!

**Love Square**

_-Mitsuru-_

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Penthesilea, dia berkata:

"_Elementku adalah es, yang berasal dari hatimu yang telah beku. Semoga suatu saat, orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati anda bisa ditemukan…"_

Aku tidak peduli sih…

"tsuru… Mitsuru…"

"Hmm? Oh lihat, ada Akihiko."

"Tumben kau bengong."

"Aku tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalu yang kurang kumengerti."

"Tentang apa?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Yah, kan biasanya kau selalu cerita padaku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ya. Tentang elementku. Dulu Penthesilea pernah berkata, elementku berasal dari hatiku yang beku."

"Begitu? Berarti, elementku berasal dari hatiku yang tersetrum...?" Akihiko bercanda.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya tidak."

Akihiko ikut tertawa. "Sudah jam segini, ayo kita pulang, Shinji mungkin sudah menunggu."

"Shinjiro hari ini datang ke sekolah?" Itu hal yang cukup jarang…

"Ya, aku juga sempat terkejut…"

**School's gate…**

"Kalian lama…" kata Shinji…

"Maaf, itu karena tadi aku sempat bengong."

"Yah, sudahlah…"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Minako, "Senpai!"

"Minako? Kau masih disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Tadi aku terlalu lama belajar di perpustakaan, aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi di sana, hehe…"

Aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya kita pulang berempat.

**Next month…**

Shinjiro sudah mau pergi ke sekolah selama lebih dari sebulan itu bagus sih, tapi untuk apa dia memberi tatapan menakutkan kepada murid-murid lain…

"Shinji, kau harus santai sedikit… Tidak usah melihat terlalu tajam…" protes Akihiko.

"Aku beda denganmu, Aki. Aku tidak mau dikelilingi perempuan," balas Shinjiro.

"Aku juga tidak mau tuh, mereka yang datang."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau kan bisa usir mereka."

"Jangan kasar begitu, Shinjiro…" protesku.

"… Mitsuru, boleh ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Akihiko? Kemana?"

"Oh ya, kemana ya?"

"Kau aneh, Akihiko…"

"Tempat yang cukup sepi untuk membicarakan hal pribadi… Bagaimana kalau atap sekolah?"

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Shinji, kau boleh pulang duluan."

"Ok…" Shinjiro pulang.

**Roof…**

"Nah, kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Mitsuru…"

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih memperhatikan Shinji."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih mementingkan Shinji… daripada aku…" wajah Akihiko memerah

"Uhh.. Tidak, tidak juga kok. Aku memang memperhatikannya karena dia jarang masuk sekolah,…" aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah, "tapi aku, lebih memperhatikan… Akihiko… Akihiko lebih penting untukku…"

Akihiko kelihatannya terkejut. "Mitsuru, kau memang benar-benar kejam." Akihiko mendekat, membuatku membelakangi tembok, dan dia menghalang jalanku untuk pergi. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…"

"Akihiko…?"

Dia semakin mendekat. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar… Apa ini yang dimaksud Penthesilea? Orang yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku yang seperti es ini, adalah Akihiko?

Kukira Akihiko akan menciumku, tapi tiba-tiba, Akihiko berhenti…

_-Akihiko-_

"Akihiko…?"

Kenapa aku berhenti? Aku memang ingin melakukannya, tetapi kenapa aku berhenti? Beritahu tubuhku untuk bergerak…

"Maaf, Mitsuru, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang…"

"Aku… Tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah jam segini…"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke dorm, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi aku diam saja, sepertinya Mitsuru juga begitu, jadi dia diam…

**Iwatodai Dorm…**

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali…" sapa Shinji. "Lama sekali, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" entah mengapa setelah berkata seperti itu, Shinji memberiku deathglare, membuatku terkejut.

**Next Day… (Sunday)**

"Yang lain sudah pergi?" tanya Shinji

"Ya, hari ini kan Minggu."

"Oh ya… Berarti ini saat yang tepat."

"Hah?"

"Mitsuru pasti ada di bawah kan?"

"Dia sedang membaca buku."

Aku dan Shinji turun ke bawah.

"Pagi, Mitsuru."

Wajah Mitsuru sedikit memerah. "A-Akihiko,… selamat pagi…"

"Wajahmu agak merah, kau demam?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak merah kok!" Mitsuru terlihat panik, dia membuang muka.

Shinji terdiam sesaat. Lalu berkata: "Mitsuru, sepertinya aneh kalau aku yang berkata ini, tapi, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?" aku (dan Mitsuru) sangat kaget.

"Shinji, kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku mengatakannya sekarang agar dia tidak kau rebut, Aki." Shinji memberikan senyuman yang kesannya seperti menantang. "Mulai sekarang, kita rival!"

**One Ice Princess…**

**And two Black Knights…**

**Both are after the princess' heart…**

**But her heart belongs to only one knight…**

**Which means the other knight will be left heartbroken,**

**Is he ready to accept defeat, and wait for a new love?**

"Shinjiro, aku…"

"Jangan berikan jawaban sekarang, lihat saja nanti, siapa yang membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Heh? Rivalku adalah sahabatku sendiri?

"Mitsuru, bagaimana kalau hari ini, kau coba berjalan-jalan denganku? Lalu kau boleh tentukan, aku atau Akihiko yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak, kalau mau coba, kita pergi bertiga," balasku.

"Heh, boleh."

"Bagaimana, Mitsuru?"

"Ah, baiklah…"

**Paulownia Mall…**

"Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa disini?" protes Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, Aki, kuberikan kau waktu selama 1 jam, setelah itu 1 jam lagi untukku, siapa yang bisa membuat Mitsuru lebih berdebar akan menang, setuju?"

"Yah, apapun, aku akan menang untukmu, Mitsuru."

"Jangan mimpi, Aki. Aku akan mengikuti kalian dari kejauhan, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Ini janji, sebagai laki-laki."

Aku menerima tantangannya.

"Akihiko, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Mitsuru bertanya.

"Ikut saja. Mitsuru, kau pernah punya boneka?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, sejak kecil, aku jarang bermain yang seperti itu…"

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, akan kudapatkan untukmu di permainan itu, kau mau?"

Mitsuru sedikit mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Aku pun mencoba permainan itu, dan mendapatkan boneka kelinci hanya dalam pencobaan pertama. "Bagaimana, Mitsuru? Kau suka yang ini? Kalau tidak, akan kudapatkan yang lain."

"Aku suka kok, karena ini boneka pertamaku, dan lagi, boneka yang pertama Akihiko dapatkan untukku." Mitsuru tersenyum, wajahnya (dan wajahku) memerah.

"Ehh… Kau suka ya? Lain kali akan kubelikan yang besar ya, agar enak dipeluk."

"… Terima kasih, Akihiko."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Waktuku bersamamu hanya satu jam ya…"

"Setelah itu, giliran Shinjiro… Aku merasa aneh kalau berjalan-jalan bersama Shinjiro, karena jarang, kalau bersama Akihiko lumayan sering."

"Tenang saja, Mitsuru, aku akan menang!" Aku menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau lapar? Mau makan?"

"Umm, boleh…"

"Ayo, makan sesuatu."

"Ah, Akihiko…" Mitsuru memegang tanganku. "Bolehkah kita, berjalan seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh." Kita pun jalan berpegangan tangan. Begitu aku melihat ke belakang, aku tidak melihat Shinji, entah pergi ke mana dia…

_-Shinjiro-_

Daripada melihat mereka bermesraan, tentu saja lebih baik aku pergi ke Naganaki Shrine. Sejak awal aku tahu, mereka mulai saling menyukai, tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah.

**But her heart belongs to only one knight…**

**Which means the other knight will be left heartbroken,**

**Is he ready to accept defeat, and wait for a new love?**

Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah mencoba untuk bersiap-siap jika memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kalah, tetapi tetap saja, perasaan ini tetap memerintahku untuk berusaha, walaupun sakit. Aku memang berlagak kuat untuk menerima kenyataan di depan mereka berdua, tetapi sebenarnya aku sulit untuk menerima hal itu, kenapa Akihiko, bukan aku? Waktu yang Mitsuru lewati bersama Akihiko memang lebih lama dari waktu yang Mitsuru lewati bersamaku, tetapi perbedaannya hanya sedikit, apakah mungkin dalam sedikit waktu yang mereka lalui hanya berdua membentuk suatu perasaan yang lebih kuat?

"Yang seorang akan mendapatkannya, dan seorang lagi akan patah hati... Apakah aku akan menjadi yang patah hati?"

Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Mitsuru?

"Kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, berarti sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyerah, Mitsuru sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan perasaan... Biarpun rasanya sakit karena lawanku adalah Akihiko, satu-satunya laki-laki yang dicintai Mitsuru, aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Sudah hampir waktunya, aku harus kembali."

_-Akihiko-_

"Waktunya tinggal sedikit, Mitsuru, tadi Shinji mengirimiku pesan, katanya kita ganti tempat ke Iwatodai Strip Mall."

"Ya, ayo pergi."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall...**

"Shinji belum datang ya, sudahlah. Ah, Mitsuru, bunga apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Apa saja tidak masalah."

"Rafflesia?" tanyaku iseng.

"Itu pengecualian!"

Aku tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan bunga ini saja, kalau tidak salah namanya 'Lycoris'?"

"Tadinya kukira aku akan diberikan bunga mawar merah lagi."

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak sama dengan para lelaki bisnis payah yang melamarmu dengan bunga mawar yang sudah pasti membosankan untuk kau lihat."

Mitsuru tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu saja."

"Bunga mawar merah memang cocok untukmu, tapi bunga ini juga cocok untukmu, Mitsuru, yah bunga apapun cocok sih, menurutku..." aku bisa merasakan wajahku sedikit panas.

Mitsuru pun memerah lagi, hampir semerah bunga yang kuberikan. "Terima kasih lagi, Akihiko..."

_-Mitsuru-_

Mungkin harus kukatakan sekarang, selagi sempat. "Akihiko, sepertinya kau adalah orang yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku, seperti yang Penthesilea katakan, karena kaulah orang pertama yang membuatku berdebar-debar..."

"Mitsuru..."

"Mitsuru! Maaf aku terlambat." Ah, Shinjiro sudah datang, aku belum selesai bicara...

"Seorang lelaki seharusnya tidak membuat perempuan yang disukainya menunggu..." ledek Akihiko.

"Sudahlah, kan hanya terlambat sedikit. Mitsuru, ayo kita pergi!"

Tidak, aku belum mau berpisah dengan Akihiko... Aku tidak boleh egois seperti ini, Akihiko telah membuat perjanjian dengan Shinjiro, dan Akihiko juga berkata akan menang untukku...

Shinjiro menjelajahi berbagai toko denganku, tapi aku tidak berdebar-debar sama sekali. Dibandingkan menikmati waktu bersama Shinjiro, aku lebih sibuk memikirkan Akihiko, dan bagaimana caraku untuk menolak Shinjiro tanpa melukainya.

"Mitsuru, kau memikirkan Aki kan?" Shinji bertanya kepadaku.

"Eh? Tidak..."

Shinji terdiam. Setelah waktunya habis, kami berkumpul kembali dengan Akihiko.

"Bagaimana, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko.

"Shinjiro, maaf, aku..."

"Jangan katakan!" Shinjiro memotong kalimatku. "Kalau kau mengatakannya, aku akan sangat terlukai, berikan aku waktu untuk menghapus perasaan itu, sebelum kau mengatakannya..."

**Is he ready to accept defeat, and wait for a new love?**

Shinjiro belum siap menerima kekalahan.

Lalu kami memutuskan untuk kembali karena hari mulai gelap.

**Next day, at school****'s roof...**

_-Akihiko-_

"Maaf, Minako, aku menyukai Mitsuru."

Seperti yang dapat kalian tebak, saat ini aku sedang menolak pernyataan cinta dari salah seorang anggota S.E.E.S., Arisato Minako.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan menyerah walaupun Senpai menyukai Mitsuru-senpai, aku akan menunggu. Mungkin suatu hari, Akihiko-senpai akan menyadari kalau perasaanku ini pasti lebih kuat dari perasaan Mitsuru-senpai."

Dia, gadis yang cukup kuat. Biasanya ketika pernyataan cinta seorang gadis ditolak, ia akan menangis, bukannya aku ingin Minako menangis, tapi aku hanya ingin mengakui, dia kuat.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku akan menjadi seperti Mitsuru-senpai, aku akan memanjangkan rambutku dan mengubah warnanya menjadi merah, aku akan mencoba menjadi Mitsuru-senpai, karena itu, kumohon, Senpai, jangan tolak aku sekarang."

"Tidak, Minako, yang kusukai dari Mitsuru bukan tampangnya."

"Kalau begitu, apanya?"

Apanya? Semuanya... Aku menerima Mitsuru apa adanya... Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya karena bisa-bisa dia benar-benar mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti Mitsuru.

"Dengar, Minako, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetaplah kau, Mitsuru tetaplah Mitsuru, yang kusukai hanyalah Mitsuru, aku juga menyukaimu tapi hanya sebatas sebagai teman saja."

"Senpai..."

"Kalau tidak kutolak sekarang, perasaanmu mungkin saja bertambah, karena itu, daripada kau semakin terluka, maaf..." Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

**Two Princesses...**

**Two Knights...**

**Both princesses are after one knight's heart,**

**And two knights are after one princess'...**

**Both one princess and one knight will left heartbroken...**

**If so,**

**Will they support each other and make love?**

**Or keep quiet and prefer a heartbreak?**

Begitu aku kembali dari atap, aku bertemu dengan Mitsuru...

"Akihiko? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Tidak terlalu penting... Kau?"

"Aku... Tadi aku melihat Minako di atap, dan Akihiko pergi ke atap..." Lagi-lagi wajah Mitsuru semerah rambutnya. "Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi..."

"Mitsuru... Kau cemburu?"

"Itu... Tidak, tidak mungkin!" Diartikan bagaimana pun, kata-katamu itu hanya memiliki satu arti: cemburu.

"Mitsuru, kenapa kau tidak jujur?"

"Sudahlah Akihiko, kau membuatku bingung... Aku bingung tentang perasaanku ini..."

**After School...**

_-Mitsuru-_

Saat ini, aku sedang ingin pergi ke Naganaki Shrine, karena di situ adalah tempat di mana banyak orang bisa lebih bersantai ketika perasaannya kacau, karena biasanya di situ sepi.

Kalau begini, perasaanku dengan Akihiko itu, berbalik...? Tetapi kenapa, kita tidak berpacaran? Karena aku tidak jujur atau karena Akihiko belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku?

Lalu datanglah hujan, yang semakin lama semakin deras. Hatiku terasa pedih, entah karena apa... Aku ingin menangis, tetapi menangis itu sangat tidak seperti aku...

"Akihiko... Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, datanglah padaku..."

Aku duduk menundukkan kepalaku... Lalu aku merasakan ada seseorang menyelimutiku dengan jaket.

"Mitsuru? Hujan lho, kenapa kau di sini?"

Suara ini dan kehangatan ini, milik Akihiko... Bagaimana ia tahu aku ada di sini?

"Akihiko... Hatiku terasa pedih..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Akihiko memelukku, membuatku menangis...

"Akihiko... Akihiko..."

"Aku ada di sini, Mitsuru... Apa yang membebanimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Aku tidak mungkin meminta Akihiko untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku...

Aku tidak mungkin memintanya, tetapi...

"Mitsuru, aku mencintaimu..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ketika menangis, aku takut ketika berbicara, suaraku serak...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mitsuru..."

Setelah hujan yang deras ini mereda, muncullah pelangi... Dan aku melihat ke arah Akihiko, Akihiko tersenyum dengan hangat...

Aku mencintaimu, Akihiko...

**Meanwhile...**

_-Minako-_

Aku sendirian di ruang kelasku, karena yang lain sudah pulang. "Hujannya sudah reda... Akihiko-senpai... bodoh..." Aku pun menangis, karena aku cemburu pada Mitsuru-senpai yang bisa mendapatkan Akihiko-senpai tanpa perlu mengeluarkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan dan menerima resiko ditolak...

"Minako? Kau belum pulang?"

"Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku pun menceritakan segalanya kepada Shinjiro-senpai...

"Aki menolakmu? Begitu ya... Aku juga sama, aku ditolak oleh Mitsuru..."

Aku sangat terkejut.

"Mitsuru juga sangat menyukai Aki, walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, sepertinya dia baru sadar akan perasaan itu akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Shinjiro-senpai.

"Lalu Senpai bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja hatiku terasa sakit. Tapi, asal Mitsuru bahagia, aku akan ikut bahagia..."

**Will they support each other and make love?**

**Or keep quiet and prefer a heartbreak?**

"Senpai, memangnya itu, kebahagiaan yang sejati?"

Shinjiro-senpai terlihat terkejut.

"Aku tahu, orang-orang yang sudah tidak berani maju biasanya sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang disukainya bahagia, tapi aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku ingin maju. Menurutku, di dunia ini masih banyak laki-laki lain, dan pasti salah satunya ditakdirkan untukku. Walaupun aku sangat iri pada Mitsuru-senpai yang bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan keberanian untuk mendapatkan Akihiko-senpai."

"Benar juga... Aku harus maju, aku harus melepas Mitsuru..."

"Senpai, terima kasih ya, setelah curhat denganmu, aku merasa lebih segar."

"Tadi kau sempat menangis ya, hahaha!"

"Itu tidak lucu, senpai! Duh..." Ketika berusaha untuk mengejar Shinjiro-senpai yang meledekku, aku tersandung dan hampir jatuh, untungnya Shinjiro-senpai menahanku.

"Jangan ceroboh!" Shinjiro-senpai membuatku, berdebar-debar...

"Senpai... Umm, memang aneh kalau aku bilang seperti ini, biarpun kita tidak terlalu dekat, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cinta yang baru..."

"Umm... Permisi?" Shinjiro-senpai gugup...

"Benar, sepertinya aku suka senpai!"

"Apa? Kau... eh... aku memang merasakan wajahku lumayan panas sih ketika kau berkata seperti itu, jadi... Err, mau coba jadi pacarku?"

Dengan sangat senang hati aku menjawab: "Dengan senang hati, Senpai!"

**Back to AkiMitsu...**

_-Akihiko-_

Dalam perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah, aku bertanya pada Mitsuru: "Mitsuru... Memang aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi... apakah, perasaanku ini berbalas?"

"Akihiko, tentu saja berbalas... Aku sangat mencintai Akihiko..." Mitsuru tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu... kalau begitu, setelah kita lulus nanti, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, aku janji." Aku berkata seperti itu dan aku tahu wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah.

"Itu lamaran, Akihiko..." Mitsuru menghela nafas.

"Ehh, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku sangat senang." Dengan lembut bibir Mitsuru menyentuh pipiku. Setelah itu wajah kami menjadi merah, dan kami jadi gugup.

"Yah... Intinya, setelah lulus nanti, ehh... aku... aku pasti akan menikahimu!" Aku langsung to the point tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"A-Akihiko!" Aku membalikan badannya menghadap ke arahku dan menciumnya.

"Ini, untuk persiapan..."

"... Aku malu, Akihiko..."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, bibir Akihiko cukup manis kok, aku menyukainya..." Mitsuru mengatakan hal yang membuat kami semakin merah..

"Mitsuru... untung dari tadi tidak ada orang ya... berhubung ini sudah malam..."

"Ya..."

**-The End-**

Wahh, akhirnya jadi jugaaa XD, maaf kalo fanfict ini rada aneh, lebay, ancur, dan jelek... Soalnya author lagi kekurangan ide nih, hehe...

Nah, kalau mau, tolong review ya :D

Makasih udah mau baca!


End file.
